For an airway management, a tracheal intubation is safest common skill, and a rigid laryngoscope is usually applied in an intubating process.
Yet the tracheal intubation sometimes may cause complications. For example, in the U.S., difficult and failed tracheal intubation is a major cause of anesthesia-related death. Furthermore, dental damage related to tracheal intubation is the adverse event responsible for majority of malpractice claims against anesthesiologists.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional laryngoscope 1 is formed in an L shape and contains an arcuately fixed blade 11, so when the laryngoscope 1 is used in an intubating operation, a difficult laryngoscopy may occur, i.e., the medical staff forces onto the laryngoscope 1 laboriously, thereby damaging the patient's teeth.
To solve such a problem, video laryngoscopes are developed to check the patient's throat. However, such improved laryngoscopes are expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.